1. Assemble and report on a periodic basis, cancer incidence rates in SEER areas, and cancer mortality rates in the United States; 2. Monitor annual cancer incidence trends to identify unusual changes in specific forms of cancer occurring in population subgroups defined by geographic, demographic, and social characteristics; 3. Provide continuing information on changes over time in the extent of disease at diagnosis, therapy, and associated changes in cancer patient survival; 4. Implement specific studies designed to identify factors amenable to cancer control interventions including environmental, occupational, socioeconomic, dietary, and health-related exposures; and screening practices, early detection, treatment and other determinants of the extent and quality of patient survival.